As semiconductor device critical dimensions continue to shrink, optical lithography—the process by which material layers are removed or deposited as defined by using an optically developed photoresist pattern—encounters a serious problem commonly known as pattern collapse. Pattern collapse results when lateral capillary forces that impinge on adjacent photoresist lines during the develop and rinse steps overcome the mechanical and adhesive strength of the photoresist line with the substrate. The result is toppled photoresist lines and therefore improperly defined areas for material removal or deposition. Pattern collapse is especially significant when etching metal trenches where the resist aspect ratio (thickness to width) equals or exceeds 3:1.